


Locked

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: In which Kimi and Sebastian's bedroom fun goes a little wrong and it's up to the Wolffs to save the day.





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> First episode of series 7 of Death In Paradise last night! I loved it and it has re-awakened my love for writing this series and I have so many new ideas :3 This one is just a bit of fun.

Sebastian sighs softly as he wanders around the shack. He was bored.

Kimi wasn’t home yet and he had made dinner already and fed Felipe. He could go for a run on the beach or watch the waves but he didn’t really feel like it.

He walks around the shack and decides he’s going to clean up. He grabs most of the laundry Kimi had left lying around and is about to place it in the washing machine when something falls out of the pile with a heavy klunk.

Sebastian frowns and picks up the pair of handcuffs. An idea popping into his mind.

* * *

Kimi comes home and shouts through the door. “Sebby? I’m home.”

“Bedroom!” Is the returned shout.

Kimi moves up the small flight of steps and stops in the doorway.

Sebastian is sitting on the bed innocently turning the handcuffs over and over again in his hands. He looks up at Kimi. “Ah Detective. You found me.”

“What is this?” Kimi frowns at him and Sebastian gives him a wink, a sly grin on his face.

“You’ve been wanting to capture me for months, haven’t you? Without success. Well here I am.” He chucks the cuffs at Kimi, who catches them. 

Kimi is surprised, he’s never known Sebastian to want to play before. He tilts his head, looking at him.

Sebastian sighs and drops the act. “I thought it would be fun.” He pouts sadly.

“You want to do this?” Kimi asks, needing a clarification.

“Only if you want to.” Sebastian replies, looking into his eyes.

Kimi looks at him and then at the cuffs in his hands. He nods slowly. “You’re a hard man to find, Vettel.”

Sebastian’s eyes light up and he strips off his shirt and settles on the bed, smirking at Kimi, whose eyes wander over his chest in appreciation.

“So...you’ve found me. What happens now?” Sebastian looks up at him innocently.

Kimi smirks and walks towards him, holding out the cuffs. He climbs onto the bed and straddles Sebastian’s lap. He smirks down at him for a moment and captures his lips in a brief kiss before pulling away and motioning for his hands.

Sebastian holds his wrists out for him and Kimi cuffs him to the bed, making sure the cuffs locked with a satisfying click.

“So you’ve caught me.” Sebastian muses, looking up at him. “I won’t talk, Detective.”

“Sure about that?” Kimi purrs as he grinds against him gently, making Sebastian gasp.

“Never.” Sebastian closes his eyes. “Never, Detective.”

“Hmmm, See. I’m not so sure you won’t talk.” Kimi keeps his movements light and fleeting, hearing Sebastian whine. “I’m pretty sure you’re going to tell me everything.”

“You...sound cocky.” Sebastian gasps as Kimi grinds a little more.

“More sure than cocky. I bet you want to talk your pretty little head off. Tell me everything I want to know.” Kimi smirks as he kisses Sebastian’s neck softly, slowing down his movements.

“You...won’t...get me...ah Kimi....to talk.” Sebastian is lightly tugging on the cuffs. Needing to touch Kimi but knowing he can’t.

“I’m going to get what I want. Going to make you beg to tell me.” Kimi murmurs, hand working on Sebastian’s jeans, slipping his hand inside.

Sebastian whines deep in his throat, moving restlessly. “No.”

“Yes.” Kimi lightly nips and sucks at his neck, leaving marks. Enjoying the sounds coming from Sebastian. He keeps every touch so light.

Sebastian is trying to get him to touch him more, moving beneath him restlessly. “Kimi....Detective...please.”

“Then talk.” Kimi looks him dead in the eyes. “Tell me what I need to know.”

“I’ll tell you everything, please. Please Kimi...Detective. Please. I’ll tell you everything.” He’s sobbing now, blue eyes dark and arousal blown.

“Correct answer.” He smirks as he finally starts to give Sebastian what he needs.

* * *

Sebastian is gasping, trying to catch his breath as Kimi sits up with a smirk.

“Thank you for telling me what I needed to know.” Kimi says, looking pleased with himself. “But now I need a reward.”

“I’d be happy to reward you, Detective. But I’m cuffed. I can’t help you.” Sebastian pouts at him, rattling the cuffs. He would love to touch Kimi, reward him for making him feel so good.

Kimi gives him a slow devilish smirk. “You’re going to be a good suspect? Work with me. Be my partner?” He asks.

“I’m going to be so good. Show you that I’ve learnt my lesson and that I’m willing to help with the investigation.” Sebastian responds. “I’ll help you with your problem, thoroughly.” He can clearly see Kimi is hard.

Kimi licks his lips at his words and he nods, hunting around for the key to release him....only it’s not there. He groans, completely frustrated as he hunts around for the key.

Sebastian watches him for a few seconds and then it dawns on him. “No. Please don’t fucking tell me.”

“Ssssh I’ve got them somewhere.” Kimi hunts around desperately for the key, whining softly when he realises it’s not there.

“Fucks sake Kimi!” Sebastian looks panicked. “How could you lose them?!”

“I’m sorry! I thought I had them!” Kimi looks anxious and he groans loudly. “Oh no.”

“What?” Sebastian is tugging on the cuffs.

“I’m going to have to call them.” Kimi looks sheepish.

“Who?” Sebastian pales. “Who are you going to call?”

“The Wolffs.” Kimi whispers. Horrified when he realises this is his only option. They would have a spare key.

Sebastian looks at him in silence for a second but then he lets out a soft whine. “We are so dead.”

Kimi can only hum in agreement.

* * *

“Kimi?” Susie asks sleepily as she answers her phone. “What is it? It’s late.”

“Hey Su...I’m sorry. Me and Seb...we have a problem.” Kimi says sheepishly.

“Problem?” Susie immediately sits up, jostling Toto. “Is everything okay?”

“Not really...look, can I trust you?” Kimi asks her quietly.

“Of course you can.” Susie says gently. “You know me, Kimi.”

“It’s uh...it’s Seb...he’s sorta stuck.” Kimi sounds embarrassed.

“Stuck? Stuck how?” Susie asks, concerned.

“We uh...we were messing around with my handcuffs and now he’s cuffed to the bed and we can’t find the key. Can you come over with your key and free him?” Kimi says in a rush.

Susie has to contain her laughter at his words and she bites her lip. “Okay Kimi I’ll be there soon. Tell Sebastian to remain calm.” She ends the call and bursts into laughter.

“What’s going on?” Toto asks, looking tired and sleep ruffled.

“Sebastian is handcuffed to Kimi’s bed.” Susie cannot contain her laughter. “He needs me to release him.”

“Can I come?” Toto asks. “I need new blackmail material.”

Susie snorts and nods. “Yes you can come, now get dressed.” She gets up out of bed and quickly gets dressed.

Toto follows her, shaking his head at his lead detective’s idiocy.

* * *

Kimi opens the door to them pretty quickly and groans when he sees Toto. “You told him!”

Susie tries to hide her grin. “Toto was very concerned why Sebastian was stuck.”

Toto nods seriously. “I was very worried.”

“Yeah yeah.” Kimi sighs and opens the door, allowing them to enter. “Do you have the key?”

Susie hands him the small silver key and Kimi all but legs it up to the bedroom. They hear him gently talking to Sebastian before they both appear downstairs, Sebastian in a dressing gown.

Toto grins smugly at Sebastian. “Good night?”

Sebastian is beetroot red and he nods quietly.

Toto chuckles, smirking at him. “Glad you had fun, apart from being trapped.”

Sebastian glares at him and Kimi looks embarrassed.

“Anyway, you’re free now and I need a favour.” Toto says smoothly. Susie shoots him a warning glance.

“Oh god. What is it?” Kimi looks at him worriedly.

“Well it’s more what Sebastian can do for me.” Toto smirks.

“What is it?” Sebastian sighs softly.

“I want you to make a three course meal for the two of us.” He nods.

“Are you serious?” Sebastian looks at him.

“If you don’t want Jenson and Fernando to know you guys like playing cops and robbers, then yes.” Toto grins.

Sebastian groans inwardly and nods. “Fine. I’ll make you it.”

“Good.” Toto beams happily at him and grabs a piece of paper and writes down some things. “This is what we want.”

Sebastian takes the note and sighs. “I’ll go to the market in the morning.”

“Excellent, me and Susie look forward to it.” He nods, pulling Susie to his side who looks at Toto.

“Toto come on leave them alone.” She looks apologetic at Sebastian and Kimi.

“Su you told me last night that you would kidnap Sebastian for a slice of his chocolate cake.” Toto says.

Susie blushes bright red and Kimi gasps. “There will be no kidnapping of Sebastian!”

“It’s fine, Su. I’ll make the dinner for you guys.” Sebastian smiles at them. “You did free me after all.”

“We did. Night guys.” Toto says with a smile.

“Night. See you tomorrow.” Kimi says as he shows them to the door.

“And remember Kimi, aloe vera if Sebastian’s wrists are red.” Toto says just as the door is slammed in his face.

Sebastian is waiting for Kimi in the doorway. “So...now that they’re gone I think I promised the Detective a reward?”

Kimi huffs softly and moves over to him. “But no handcuffs this time.”

“Oh I promise you, you have a very cooperative suspect this time.” Sebastian smirks as Kimi laughs and picks him up to take him back into the bedroom.

“I hope so, because I want a very thorough reward.” Kimi murmurs as he presses his lips to Sebastian’s.

Sebastian can only hum in agreement as Kimi lowers him onto the bed, where that evening’s events are quickly forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
